


Rainy Drabble

by chibiwriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/pseuds/chibiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sleepy, rainy fenhawke fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Drabble

Fenris dislikes rain. It restricts him to stay inside, clogs the air with moisture and makes it hard to breathe. His skin itches every time lightning flashes and he scowls, rubbing at his arm.

Hawke, lounging on the bed, calls him over. He reluctantly moves away from the window, unable to keep a brow from raising as Hawke makes little motions with his fingers for him to come closer. Fenris does so, standing close to the edge of the bed and looking down at his mussy-haired lover. Garrett couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed on some rainy days, claiming they made him sleepy. 

He opens his mouth, possibly to inquire what the human wanted from him, when his wrist was grabbed and he was tugged down onto the bed. Fenris lets out an undignified noise, scowl becoming fiercer as he bounces on the mattress. He huffs out a frustrated sigh when Hawke curled around him, settling in for what Hawke calls ‘an afternoon spent cuddling by the fireplace rather than brooding by the window’.

Fenris places a gentle hand on the arm that encircles his waist, looking back over his shoulder to meet the burning golden gaze of his lover. Hawke smiles, leans in closer for a quick kiss. before nuzzling his nose against Fenris’s shoulder and sighing contentedly. The elf lets his scowl slip from his lips, slowly becoming a fond smile.

Ah, well, he supposed they deserved a lazy day. And perhaps the rain wasn’t too bad - not when he has Hawke to chase away the storms it brought to his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr.


End file.
